


Stupid For You

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Series: MCYT Song Fic's [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad wears a skirt cause fuck gender norms, Boys In Love, Dear Evan Hansen References, Fluff, Gay tension, M/M, Mega plays the drums, Singer AU, Skephalo, Songfic, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Summary: BadBoyHalo is the lead singer of a band he and his friends made. One day when the demon and his band members are playing live an unexpecting simp, who is also close friends with everyone in the band, walks in and falls in love (even more) with Bad
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: MCYT Song Fic's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Stupid For You

"Hey Bad, you got any new lyrics?" Zelk said walking over to the demon who was zoned out

When Bad didn't respond he tapped on his shoulder, making Bad quickly snap of out it "H-huh?"

The hybrid laughed "I asked if you had any new lyrics, you know for our song"

"OH! Yeah, I do. Here" Bad said before handing Zelkam the paper

_Hey, tell me what you want me to say You know I'm stupid for you Hey, can you come and come out and play You know I'm stupid for you I'm colour coding my moods You're yellow, I'm natural blue Let's get together and be green like my insides At least I'll match your eyes Jealous and hypnotized Let's match our faces and be equally in love_

"Holy sh-..." 

"HEY! LANGUAGE!" Bad shouted 

"Sorry! But this is just- amazing- Babe! Come read these lyrics" Zelk said running after their drummer, who was also Zelks fiancé, 

He looked at the paper 

After reading it a few times he looked up and smirked

'This is about Skeppy isn't it?' Mega signed out (A/N: Sign language)

Bad took a moment to process what Mega had said, and when he did his white eyes widened "WHAT? NOOOOO? NOT AT ALL!" He blushed 

"Hey, guys!" 

Speak of the mother fucking devil.

Bad smiled and looked over at his best friend and waved "Hi Skeppy!"

Mega elbowed Zelk 'Someones got a crush' He sighed 

Zelk snickered and nodded

"I think I heard someone say you had more lyrics. Can I see them?" Skeppy said taking his hoodie off and wrapping it around his waist

Bad nodded and handed Skeppy the paper

"You're yellow, I'm natural blue, let's get together and make green....." Skeppy readout 

Bad looked down "Yeah- I know it's bad- I'm still working on it I'm so-" 

Skeppy hugged Bad "THIS IS SO GOOD! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET BIG WITH THIS SONG! I SWEAR!" 

Bad blushed "Well- thanks Geppy! Would you like to help me with some of the lyrics? Maybe we can hang out and come up with stuff on the go?"

Mega snickered 'Simp' Zelk fell over laughing when he noticed

Skeppy noticed Zelk "What's so funny? Whys he on the ground?" 

'Nothing just ignore him'

Skeppy tilted his head "Huh? HOLY SHIT IS THAT THE RING ARE YOU GUYS FINALLY MARRIED?" 

Mega shook his head 'Still an engagement ring dumb ass'

"What did he say? I'm still new to the sign language thing" 

Zelk sat up "You want him to use morse code? I know you under that better"

Skeppy nodded 

.. / ... .- .. -.. / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / .- -. / . -. --. .- --. . -- . -. - / .-. .. -. --. / -.. ..- -- -... / .- ... ... Mega tapped out  
(I said "Still an engagement ring dumb ass")

"Oh- you guys arent married yet? Do you need help with the funds? I can help!"

-. --- --..-- / .-- . / .- .-. . -. - / .- -. -.. / -. --- / - .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / .-- . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / .-- .- -. -. .- / -... --- - .... . .-. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. - .... / - .... .- - Mega tapped out again looking down  
(No, we arent and no thank you, we wouldn't wanna bother you with that)

Zelk hugged him "Its okay baby, it'll happen soon I promise" 

Skeppy sighed and nodded "Are you sure you don't need help? I honestly wouldn't mind!"

Zelk nodded "We don't really wanna rush anything anyways but thank you"

.. - ... / ..-. .. -. . / ... -.- . .--. .--. -.-- / -.. --- -. - / .-- --- .-. .-. -.-- / .- -... --- ..- - / .. - .-.-.- / .-- . / .-- .- -. -. .- / .-- .- .. - / ..-. --- .-. / .- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / -... .. - / -... ..- - / - .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..-  
(ITS FINE SKEPPY DONT WORRY ABOUT IT. WE WANNA WAIT FOR A LITTLE BIT BUT THANK YOU) (A/N: I'm too lazy to type it out so- it'll be in caps cause I'm just copying and paste it)

"Okay, just let me know if you need help," Skeppy said before walking back over to Bad "About the lyrics, I'd love to help! How about we trash our whole afternoon and do it!?"

The demon smiled “Sure! Let's do it!” Bad said laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware of what happened in the LOH. Yes I will be continuing this, along with all my other SkepHalo fanfics. (Theres so many other song fics :)) there will be smut in later chapters. Theres my heads up


End file.
